Alden Tate
"Alden disappeared into the streets, growing up scared and homeless. But there's no fear in those eyes now. No. The blast has made him powerful. Gave him the tools to combat his paranoia." Alden Tate is the leader of the Dust Men, one of the three gangs that have assumed control in Empire City after the explosion. A powerful mentalist from birth, Alden has incredibly powerful psychokinetic abilities, strong enough to lift a city bus and toss it on top of a building with next to no effort. The lord and master of the poor Warren district of the city, Alden is a major antagonist during the second act of the game and yet another obstacle in Cole's quest to obtain the Ray Sphere. InFamous Alden was an heir to the First Sons, but was deposed along with his father Richard Tate by Kessler, and sent into exile. Alden was cast out into the streets as a young boy to gain his own superpowers. He survived and developed his abilities, always living in fear and cursing Kessler for taking away his birthright. After the activation of the Ray Sphere, his psychic abilities are greatly enhanced, granting him exceptionally powerful telekinetic abilities. With these powers at his command, and the city trapped in the quarantine, Alden assembles the poor, homeless and downtrodden citizens of the Warren into the Dust Men, effectively gaining control of the district. His mental abilities grew strong enough that he could create Golems out of scrap and junk such as the crablike constructs and the massive Scrap Monster that destroyed most of the bridge linking the Warren and the Historic District After claiming the Warren, Alden likely enhanced his abilities by using the Ray Sphere after his gang took it from John White. He began building a tower from scrap metal and junk at some point during his control of the Warren, which had the unofficial name of Tent City. There, a golem confronted Cole, who was on the trail of Alden shortly after they captured Zeke and was freed by Cole, at the same time Alden was taken into custody by the police. With their leader imprisoned within the local penitentary, the Dust Men launched a massive attack upon the prison and the citizens of the Warren, using everything from Scrap Golems to their Terror Buses to free Alden and spread general chaos and terror throughout the district. Despite the best efforts of Cole, Alden managed to escape when the Dust Men took down the generators powering the restraints in his cell, and Zeke's absence from his post meant that Alden was able to slaughter the officers guarding him and escape. Rallying the Dust Men together after their victory, Alden fortified his base and retreated to the top of his tower along with the Ray Sphere. But, despite the assistance of his Dust Men, the device was stolen by Zeke and Cole. Zeke, jealous of Cole's powers, activates the Ray Sphere, even knowing that it might kill thousands. When nothing happens, Kessler, who had also arrived by helicopter, tells Zeke he knows how to correct the Ray Sphere's failure, so Zeke takes the Ray Sphere and goes with him. Alden, enraged at losing the Ray Sphere, went into a rampage and destroyed most of the bridge linking the Historic and Warren districts. Alden fought with Cole on the bridge using a large, psychokinetically-built construct made of scrap metal and trash, but was defeated. Cole hesitated during a crucial moment when Alden was in his hands, seeing the opportunistic Alden offer his assistance in disposing of their common enemy, Kessler, but Alden jumped into the river below during this moment of weakness. Knowing full well what Alden is capable of, Cole figures that the Conduit survived the plunge, though the character plays no further role in the events of inFamous. Infamous 2 Alden's actions, if any, in InFamous 2 are currently unknown. Alternate Timeline It is possible that Alden assumed control of the First Sons as his father intended, but most likely didn't become as powerful without the Ray Sphere. It is likely that he was involved in the creation of the original Ray Sphere, in this timeline. Powers and Abilities Alden possesses psychic powers of considerable strength as a result of his genetic structure, training with the First Sons, and exposure to the energies of the Ray Sphere. These manifest in the form of incredibly powerful telekinesis, sufficient to lift a city bus overhead and throw it onto a multi-story building, or manipulate a vast number of smaller objects simultaneously. Like other Conduits, Alden possesses a measure of enhanced strength and endurance, though his telekinetic abilities remain his primary power. During the final battle with Alden he demonstrated the abillity to create a massive golem with enhanced versions of the Combined powers of his underlings, Golem weaponry and the abillity to produce a infinite number of Scrap crabs. Trivia *﻿The Trophy the player earns for beating Alden is a Bronze Trophy. Interestingly, the trophy earned for beating the previous boss is a silver one. This may be due to Alden's attack pattern being more regular than Sasha's, alternating between throwing debris (easily deflected with an Electromagnetic Shockwave) and a salvo with his heavy machine gun (allowing the player to replenish their energy using Cole's Polarity Wall). *It is theorized, based on John White's Dead Drops, that Sasha and Alden were conspiring to overthrow Kessler. In one Dead Drop, John stated that he was ordered to escort Sasha out to the Warren to meet an unidentified old man; while he did not hear or mention the particulates, it can be easily determined that the old man was Alden and Sasha made it clear she didn't want anyone to know of the meeting. This is further supported by the fact that, while Alden and Sasha still had their fights, their relationship is still better than either of their relationships with Kessler. *According to the comic, Alden survived and got captured by Moya. Image Gallery Image:Infamousaldensrampage_06.jpg|Alden Fights Cole with a Golem Category:Characters Tate, Alden Category:Enemies Category:Dust Men Category:Bosses Category:Evil Alignment